A number of portable electronic information providers exist which are able to store and provide information (visually and/or by audio)—but these normally comprise sophisticated hardware such as processors etc. Thus, such providers tend to be fragile in that such hardware is relatively fragile. Also, such hardware is expensive, whereby the providers will be relatively expensive.
Portable electronic information providers may be mobile telephones, laptop computers, and portable calendars.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method, which may store and provide information units—preferably using much more simple hardware than software programmable general-purpose processors.